


i hate myself ft. myspace era humor

by SparkleLikeBowieInTheMorningSun (AgainstTheSunWereTheEnemy)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, Humor, M/M, We haven't figured out the ships yet but there will be lots i promise, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgainstTheSunWereTheEnemy/pseuds/SparkleLikeBowieInTheMorningSun
Summary: If you were looking for a group chat high school au fic about the emo trinity, congrats, you found it.





	1. The Sandwich Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!11!1! This is going to be a bandom chat room fic!!1! XD It’s going to be the emo trinity (not all members) and maybe there will be some special guests later. ;) We’re starting with the frontmen and the rest will be added soon after.
> 
> Screen Names:  
> Gerard- JacketSlut  
> Mikey- 1<3Coffee  
> Frank- frnknstn  
> Ray- RayOfLight  
> Patrick- FedoraTheExplora  
> Pete- Jason  
> Joe- FROhman  
> Andy- drummerboi  
> Brendon- Breadbin  
> Dallon- DWHEEZY  
> Spencer- Spencer's™  
> Kenneth- kenneedtoleavemealone

Breadbin opened a chat room.

Breadbin added: JacketSlut and FedoraTheExplora.

Breadbin: ayyy waddup

JacketSlut: wtf Brendon

FedoraTheExplora: yeah man wtf its 2 am

Breadbin: i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

FedoraTheExplora: ur going 2 be feeling really attacked when i come 2 ur house and knock u out

JacketSlut: better stay on that side of the street motherfucker

JacketSlut: i’ll knock u out

FedoraTheExplora: what

Breadbin: what

JacketSlut: what

Breadbin: I need ur help

FedoraTheExplora: cant itwait till morning 

Breadbin: no

JacketSlut: we r all up anyway

FedoraTheExlpora: u rite

Breadbin: k so this is supes important

Breadbin: like reeeeeeeal important

Breadbin: v importance

Breadbin: life or death important

Breadbin: you ready?

JacketSlut: ffs yed

FedoraTheExplora: what is iy

FedoraTheExplora: it*

Breadbin: should i get a ham or turkey sandwich tmrw

FedoraTheExplora left the chat

JacketSlut: f u

JacketSlut left the chat

Breadbin: so neither then :(

Breadin left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the first chapter XD  
> M: Okay but legit this is actually 100% a joke. Just enjoy the OOC crack fic mocking our 12 year old selves. Pls kill us.  
> L: YEET. man i hate myself


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Gerard ask for help to get revenge on Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: Here is chapter two. We committed to this, go hard or go home.
> 
> In case you need a reminder on the screen names
> 
> Gerard- JacketSlut  
> Mikey- 1<3Coffee  
> Frank- frnknstn  
> Ray- rayoflight  
> Patrick- FedoraTheExplora  
> Pete- Jason  
> Joe- FROhman  
> Andy- drummerboi  
> Brendon- Breadbin  
> Dallon- DWHEEZY  
> Spencer- Spencers™  
> Kenneth- kenneedtoleavemealone

FedoraTheExplora opened a chat

FedoraTheExplora added JacketSlut

FedoraTheExplora: we need to get brendon back

JacketSlut: yeah

FedoraTheExplora: what are we going to do

JacketSlut: uh idk

FedoraTheExplora: darn

FedoraTheExplora added Jason

Jason: why the f am i here

JacketSlut added I<3Coffee

I<3Coffee: what the hell Gee

I<3Coffee: we are literally in the same room

JacketSlut: shut up mikey

FedoraTheExplora: we need ideas 2 prank brendon

I<3Coffee: what did he do this time

JacketSlut: he messaged us at 2 am about ducking sandwiches

Jason: that sounds like him

FedoraTheExplora: anyway

FedoraTheExplora: prank ideas

FedoraTheExplora: we need them

Jason: why don’t you have a party this weekend get him drunk and take embarrassing pictures of him

Jason: and then send them to everyone

JacketSlut: that just might work thanks

FedoraTheExplora: yea

FedoraTheExplora: thanks pete :)

Jason: np

I<3Coffee: you guys are ridiculous

JacketSlut: but u luv us ;)

I<3Coffee: sure

JacketSlut: :0

FedoraTheExplora: lol u just got rekt gerard

Jason: so did u dumbass

FedoraTheExplora: :0

JacketSlut: *wipes tear*

JacketSlut: i thought we were bros

I<3Coffee: i thought the older brother was supposed to be the mature one

JacketSlut: whats that supposed to mean

I<3Coffee: its 8

JacketSlut: FUCK

I<3Coffee: hurry up

JacketSlut: :C

I<3Coffee: i made breakfast

JacketSlut: :D <3 u baby bro

JacketSlut left the chat

I<3Coffee: dont call me that

I<3Coffee: see you at school guys

I<3Coffee left the chat

FedoraTheExplora: what just happened

Jason: idk man

Jason: so when’s the party

FedoraTheExplora: Saturday

FedoraTheExplora: my parents will be out of town

FedoraTheExplora: u can stay all weekend if u want

Jason: i just might take you up on that offer

FedoraTheExplora: ;)

Jason: ;)

FedoraTheExplora left the chat

Jason left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: This has gotten out of hand but I honestly couldn’t care less.


	3. ur invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh things happen i guess???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: This chapter is going to include new peeps  
> M: please end my existence  
> Screen names:  
> Gerard- JacketSlut  
> Mikey- 1<3Coffee  
> Frank- frnknstn  
> Ray- RayOfLight  
> Patrick- FedoraTheExplora  
> Pete- Jason  
> Joe- FROhman  
> Andy- drummerboi  
> Brendon- Breadbin  
> Dallon- DWHEEZY  
> Spencer- Spencers™  
> Kenneth- kenneedtoleavemealone

FedoraTheExplora opened a chat

FedoraTheExplora added Jason, Breadbin, JacketSlut, and I<3Coffee

FedoraTheExplora: party at my place 2nite

FedoraTheExplora: who’s in

Jason: i am

Breadbin: FUCK YEAH IM IN

FedoraTheExplora: Way bros, u in

JacketSlut: uh

I<3Coffee: well

JacketSlut: we kinda have plans

I<3Coffee: with Frank and Ray

FedoraTheExplora: u can bring them

FedoraTheExplora: but only if u stop doing the weird sibling telepathy thing

JacketSlut: :(

I<3Coffee: :(

Breadbin: wait

Breadbin: i want to bring my bae 2

FedoraTheExplora: Dallon can come

Breadbin: :)

Breadbin: wait how did u know it was him

JacketSlut: literally the whole school knows bren

Breadbin: :0

I<3Coffee: smh

Jason: brendon the school has a ship name for u how did u not know

Breadbin: :00 what is it

Jason: brallon

I<3Coffee: im going to add the others

I<3Coffee added RayOfLight, frnknstn, and DWHEEZY

RayOfLight: mikey why

frnkstn: wtf mikey

DWHEEZY: what the hell mikey

JacketSlut: hey don’t be mean to my bro

JacketSlut: only i can do that

frnkstn: oh hey gee

RayOfLight: hey gerard

DWHEEZY: why the hell am i here

Breadbin: patrick is having a party saturday and u all are invited

DWHEEZY: thanks babe, and okay I’ll be there

JacketSlut: the 4 of us will be there

RayOfLight: do we get a choice in this

JacketSlut: no

frnknstn: rip

FedoraTheExplora: cool

Jason: what the fuck are u guyss usernames

Jason: all of u have fukin weird names

JacketSlut: excuse me

JacketSlut: are u trying to come for me and my #squad

Jason: yes

JacketSlut: :0

JacketSlut changed their name to Party Poison

RayOfLight changed their name to Jet Star

frnknstn changed their name to Fun Ghoul

I<3Coffee changed their name to Kobra Kid

DWHEEZY: what the actual fuck

Breadbin: babe urs isnt any better

DWHEEZY: rude

Party Poison: we gotta blast

Kobra Kid: peace

Party Poison left the chat

Kobra Kid left the chat

Fun Ghoul: they just ran oout of their house wtf

Jason: ???

FedoraTheExplora: what are they doing?

Fun Ghoul: they got in Geerards car

Fun Ghoul: gotta go fast

Fun Ghoul: they gone

DWHEEZY: thanks for that thrilling tale

breadbin: where did they come from

breadbin: where did they go

breadbin: where did they come from

breadbin: cotton eyed joe

FedoraTheExplora left the chat

Jet Star left the chat

Jason left the chat

Fun Ghoul left the chat

breadbin: :(

DWHEEZY: sometimes i wonder why im dating u

breadbin: :((

breadbin: did u know the school has a ship name 4 us

DWHEEZY: yea

breadbin: HOW AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDNT KNO

DWHEEZY: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

breadbin left the chat

DWHEEZY: lol

DWHEEZY left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: how many tropes can i put in 1 fic  
> M: the world may never kno  
> L: M did a v good job writing this chapter  
> L: I did nothing cause im a loser


End file.
